


Euphoric

by theravengang



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kavinsky has a sister, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravengang/pseuds/theravengang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat,<br/>Proko thinks I’m being ridiculous. I don’t care. I love Ronan Lynch and I want to scream it to the world.<br/>—J</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> in which Kavinsky has an older sister and he writes her letters about Ronan  
> Contains spoilers for the dream thieves

_Kat,_

 

> _I think I’m in love. Head-over-heels in love. I fucking hate it._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _His name is Ronan. He’s got eyes as sharp as knives and a smile that could slit someone’s throat. He’s intoxicatingly beautiful. I can never stop looking at him. I love him. I hate him for no reason other than I can’t have him. He hates me too but I doubt it’s for the same reason. He’s a motherfucker. He’s a handsome motherfucker._
> 
> _We drink together and street race every now then. It’s not most people’s choice for dating but we aren’t dating so who gives a fuck. The shithead doesn’t even like me back I don’t think. He’s definitely interested, though._
> 
> _I’m a mystery and he desperately wants to solve me._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _He’s a goddamn miracle._
> 
> _He’s fucking perfect. He’s everything I want and everything I need. I don’t even care how much of an asshole he is or how much he follows Gansey like a fucking dog. He’s perfect._
> 
> _God I wish you were here so you could meet him. I miss you._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _I keep giving him shit. Dreaming up stuff for him._
> 
> _He wears these leather bracelets all the time and he chews on them and god it’s like a drug to watch. Everything he does is like a drug. He’s better than cocaine. I dreamt him his bracelets. I didn’t get them quite right but I tried. He liked them I think. He’s hard to read._
> 
> _I got him some fake IDs too. He didn’t ask me for them and I didn’t charge him. I just dumped them at his place while he was out like, “Hey, surprise! Have some free fake IDs!”_
> 
> _Some assholes ruined it though because they went and wrecked his place after I was there and he accused me of doing it. I didn’t, but he punched me in the face anyway._
> 
> _I started bleeding. It was really fucking hot._
> 
> _He’s really fucking hot._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _Proko thinks I’m being ridiculous. I don’t care. I love Ronan Lynch and I want to scream it to the world._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _He’s like us._
> 
> _I already had suspicions but like. He totally confirmed it._
> 
> _Anyway he wrecked his friend’s car racing with me and now I’m going to help him learn how to actually dream stuff so he can get it back, just like how you helped me with Proko._
> 
> _I don’t think he’s gonna like the drugs part of it, but it worked for you and it worked for me so it’s no big deal right? He’ll grow up and get over it._
> 
> _He probably sucks at dreaming._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _I’m in love all over again._
> 
> _Dreaming with him is everything I never knew I needed._
> 
> _He’s beautiful and dangerous and creative and smart and a piece of shit and I love him._
> 
> _I love you too, you know. I miss you._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _He did it. He dreamt up his friend’s car. He did it perfectly. It looks exactly like the old one. He’s way better at dreaming than I thought he’d be._
> 
> _He left after he dreamt it. It was really fucking rude. I’m pissed._
> 
> _I think he wants to make an enemy out of me. I don’t want that. We’re not friends as it is, but we could be. I don’t even care about being in a relationship with him. Just so long as we’re friends. I don’t know why he can’t seem to grasp that._
> 
> _But whatever. I assume he knows what he’s doing. I hope he knows what he’s doing._
> 
> _You’d have to be an idiot to go against me._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _I dreamt him a Mitsubishi. One just like mine. I can’t stop laughing. I doubt he’ll actually drive it but oh my god that’d be priceless. Like the car. Get it? Cause I dreamt the car. I didn’t pay for it. I’m fucking hysterical!_
> 
> _I guess it’s the last thing I’m going to dream for him. He’s ignoring me, which hurts a little bit. I mean, what did I ever do to him? Other than give him gifts and beer and drugs and show him how to dream? I mean, I practically gave him that Camaro. That’s two cars. I gave him two cars and he’s ignoring me. What an ass. It’s too much to ask for a thank you apparently. He’s such an ungrateful ass. Maybe if I were his precious little Gansey he’d give a shit. God Kat, I really don’t know why I fell in love with him._
> 
> _Maybe it’s the racing. That’s how we first met. He’s so fun to race with. He wins all the time but I don’t care because it’s him. I let him have it. He can celebrate beating me and I get to yell at him later pretending that I’m mad. I’m never actually mad though._
> 
> _I love it. I live for it._
> 
> _He’s better than any drug I’ve ever had._
> 
>  
> 
> _If I don’t hear from him soon then he’s gonna get exactly what he wants: an enemy._
> 
> _—J_

_Kat,_

 

> _I’m really high right now and I have this fucking awesome horrible idea. I’m gonna take his brother for my 4th party. It’s the only way he’ll actually pay attention to me so fuck it. I’m dreaming up a huge fucking dragon too. He’ll see everything I can do and he’ll be like “Woah Kavinsky how are you so talented?”_
> 
> _Actually he’ll probably be like “What the fuck man I fucking hate you why the fuck did you take my brother?” and I’ll say “Because you wouldn’t answer my fucking texts man”.  Or maybe I’ll say “Because I fucking love you”. Maybe not. Actually definitely not. But it’s true._
> 
> _I fucking love him. I fucking love you. I fucking love me._
> 
> _This is going to be so much fucking fun._
> 
> _—J_

> _Henrietta General Hospital  
Henrietta, Virginia 20117_

_5 July 2014_

_Ms. Katrina Kavinsky  
Princeton, New Jersey 08540_

_Dear Ms. Kavinsky,_

_It is my deepest regret to say that I am writing to inform you of the death of your younger brother, Mr. Joseph Kavinsky._

_Your brother’s body was retrieved from the wreckage of a car that was destroyed with a misplaced firework. Those present said he had thrown an annual party and the fireworks had gotten out of hand. He was pronounced dead on the scene._

_I understand that this information will be hard for you to process, and my genuine sympathy is with you and your family during this troubling time._

_Your brother’s body is ready for burial whenever you see fit._

_My sincerest condolences,_

_Michael Yung_  
_Chief Physician  
_ _Henrietta General Hospital_

**Author's Note:**

> -m


End file.
